ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomaya Annabel
Tomaya Annabel is a cute and amateur female Duelist in the Yu-Gi-Oh video games as well as one of other characters in the game, Yu-Gi-Oh Tag Force 5 and like Roan and other characters, also make her no appearances in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime and manga, and she more like amateur duelist like mid-level duelist contestants and more friendly in the game. She game voiced by Iwao Junko in Japanese version. Her first name is Tomaya and surname is Annabel, name of the real world person. Character Design Yomaya is often described as a cute and kind younger girl and she looks like Tomoyo Daidouji from Card Captor Sakura. usually in her Tomoeda School uniform, consists of the long sleeves over a black shirt as well as knot tie, short white skirt, white socks and black shoes. She has long purple wavy hair as well as she also wears a hairband, Blue eyes. She has elegant and delicate appearance and is short in height. She carries a Standard Duel Disk on her left arm as well as carries a video camera on her right hand. Character biography According to Yomaya's storyline in Tag Force 5. Yomaya was once a student from the Tomoeda School in Japan, and she only of a native Duelist in the world. While in the first time arriving in Philippines, Yomaya meet Roan and she was very happy and active when meeting Roan for the first time. While aiding Roan during Tag Duels, she prepared for Duel Action as well as during her captures as well as accompanying her on Duels to record the events with her video camera (during her duels, her video camera can be turn a angles when draw a card, summoning monster or set a card). as follow the duels, she helps Roan in tag duel against some of mid-level duelist contestants in the Ayala mall in Makati City. Following the days and as she and Roan wins more tag duels and begins to gain a good reputation, However, if the player speaks to Yomaya later in the Ayala Center, she seems to begin to acknowledge Roan's duel skill, and even considers telling him about her's plot. Following in the days, many people in the Makati City who wants to viewing more footage of Roan's duels when recorded by Yomaya who then amazed to Roan when always unbeatable and became a star of Duelist for some day. Before that, Yomaya meet her best friend Melika Kerine, she want to cheering her and Roan in event duels. Before, other day, Yomaya meet Blair and Rebecca, she view about the unbeatable duelist is Roan who is the next duel king before and some one who cheering Roan what so. Before biggest tag duel marathon around the Metro Manila in the other malls, she and Roan they needed to make a good strategy for tag duel and the player arranges Yomaya's deck during the day, many people in the Makati City who wants to interview about native duelist when Yomaya than more complicating thought when see the many people wants more duels in other malls. In 6th heart and final day in tag duel marathon and after passing though several stages, she and Roan encountered Clottey Breaker leader of the Black Knightmare and his last member of the Black Knightmare Bradge Racker. Before that, she and Roan enters the last stage of the mall in EDSA city filled of millions of poeple as well as duelists and whole around the world. Now, Clottey and Bradge, challenges Yomaya and Roan in tag duel. In the end of long duel despite their efforts, Yomaya and Roan wins, millions of poeple in the world became very proud their winnings. In the end, she stays with Roan. She sings a beautiful song before in the end. Personality Tomaya is very mature for her age. One of her major character traits is her selflessness towards Roan. Yomaya is kind, caring, highly intelligent, beautiful, meticulous, and very melodic (she has a superb singing voice and often has solos in choir recitals). She always speaks using formal verb conjugations and expressions, giving her a unique air of refinement amongst the cast. When needed, Yomaya can exhibit considerable cunning and resourcefulness, which was most prominently displayed in the events and which made her more an friendly in the game. Tomaya aids Roan's efforts to be in the company of duelist on many occasions and meet Melika, becomes the confidante of Blair when she finds herself falling in love with Roan. During Duel, Yomaya ends up being chosen as the duelist, her deck is Yomaya Wishes It is another variant of burn deck, with a higher focus on restoring her own life points and stalling. Video Cam Duel Replay As Players chosen her as your partner, new feature is available Video Cam Duel Replay. like from Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos' replays, this allow you to save duel gamplay replay after end of duel and save replay data into game data. Also, on the PDA menu during TF story mode the another option is "Video Cam Duel Replay" mode. However, It not available in Main Menu. Deck Yomaya's deck called Yomaya Wishes. It is a variant of her Burn Deck, with a higher focus on restoring her own life points and stalling. Category:Characters